Always
by Ferowyn
Summary: Jeder war überzeugt, dass es Ron und Hermione waren, die ihn hielten wenn er stolperte, doch niemand sah die beiden, die wirklich immer für ihn da waren. SLASH


**Always**

Sie waren immer da gewesen.

Die Kostanten in seinem Leben.

Die ganze Welt war überzeugt, dass es Ron und Hermione waren, die ihn hielten wenn er stolperte und niemand sah die beiden, die wirklich _immer_ für ihn da waren. Seit Harry sie als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war kennen gelernt hatte waren sie jede einzelne Sekunde auf seiner Seite gestanden, hatten immer an ihn geglaubt und alles, was er tat, unterstützt.

_Sie_ waren es, die ihm halfen, seinen Weg zu gehen und ihn wieder aufbauten, wenn er zusammenbrach.

Es war eigenartig, dass wirklich keiner Seele auffiel, was sie für ihn waren – 4 zusätzliche helfende Hände, ebenso viele Schultern zum anlehnen oder ausweinen, diejenigen, auf die er sich immer verlassen konnte; zwei Menschen, die, je nach Situation, immer einen Scherz oder guten Rat auf den Lippen hatten.

Sie waren _seine Personen_.

Aber trotzdem waren die beiden gezwungen, beinahe untätig zuzusehen, wie Dumbledore und Voldemort den Jungen immer weiter brachen, selbstverständlich mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung der Dursleys.

Sie konnten den unschuldigen jungen Mann nicht davor schützen, Cedric sterben zu sehen, konnten ihm nicht seine Visionen nehmen oder den Direktor dazu bringen, ihn nach eben jenen _nicht_ zu ignorieren. Sie konnten Auch Sirius weder retten noch zurück holen und ihnen waren die Hände gebunden, als Dumbledore im folgenden Schuljahr die Waffe, zu der er den Grünäugigen geformt hatte, hart trainierte und gegen Voldemort schickte, nur um ihn nach dem Sieg zu zwingen, zu seinen misshandelnden Verwandten zurückzukehren – zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit natürlich.

Sobald sie wussten, wo der Kleine war machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm um ihn aus dieser Hölle zu retten und kamen gerade rechtzeitig, um Vernon davon abzuhalten, die letzte Grenze zu überschreiten.

Sie waren immer da gewesen und hatten ihn festgehalten, wenn er gestolpert war.

Nun, als er fiel, fingen sie ihn auf und nahmen ihn mit.

Als Harry erwachte war es … warm. Warm, weich und behaglich. Die Matratze unter ihm war definitiv weder jene alte, kaputte, die ihm seine Verwandten in ihrer _grenzenlosen _Großzügigkeitüberlassen hatten, noch die viel zu weiche in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindorturm.

Als nächstes stellte er ein wenig überrascht fest, dass ihm nichts mehr wehtat. Dumbledore hatte Madam Pomfrey nach der Schlacht seine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen heilen lassen – wohl um sein Gesicht zu wahren, wie er schnaubend feststellte – und ihn dann zu den Dursleys gesteckt, um ‚ihn vor den ganzen bösen frei herumlaufenden Todessern zu beschützen', mit dem hoch und heiligen Versprechen an die Schulkrankenschwester, persönlich Sorge zu tragen, dass er weiterhin gut versorgt würde. Klar doch.

Jedenfalls waren seine Wunden jetzt wohl größtenteils geheilt, sowohl die älteren aus dem Kampf, auch die neuen von den geistesgestörten letzten Überbleibsel seiner Familie, und er unter dem Einfluss eines Schmerztrankes.

Er fühlte sich eigenartig sicher, wo auch immer er war, die Augen aufzumachen wagte er jedoch nicht. Wer wusste, welche Drogen möglicherweise sein Denkvermögen beeinträchtigten.

Vorsichtig versuchte er unauffällig herauszufinden, wo er sich befand. Wenn er sich konzentrierte konnte er eine weitere Person im Raum atmen hören.

Plötzlich öffnete jemand die Tür, offensichtlich so leise wie möglich, um ihn nicht zu wecken, und leichte Schritte näherten sich dem Bett, etwas wurde nicht weit von seinem Kopf abgestellt.

Eine Hand strich sanft durch sein Haar und die besorgt geflüsterte Frage „Wie geht es ihm?" wurde an die andere Person gerichtet.

Harry keuchte leise und riss die Lider auf.

Zwei Köpfe flogen herum, zwei Paar braune Augen blickten in die seinen. Bei der Sorge und der tiefen Zuneigung die darin standen schnappte der Jüngere erneut nach Luft, dann kamen ihm die Tränen. „Ihr habt mich gerettet." Er klang nicht überrascht, nur … glücklich. Erleichtert.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln legte sich auf die einen Lippen – „Natürlich" – während sich auf dem anderen Gesicht Entrüstung ausbreitete. „Was dachtest du denn?"

Er schmunzelte. Es war so wie immer, wenn sie beisammen waren. Er fühlte sich leicht und sicher.

Zwei Hände strichen die Tränen von seinen Wangen. „Wie geht es dir?"

„So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr – nichts tut mir weh und ihr seid hier. Wie könnte es mir da schlecht gehen?" Er grinste schief.

Die beiden glucksten leise. „Hast du Hunger?"

Harry nickte vorsichtig. „Ein bisschen."

Während der eine aufstand und ging, um etwas zu Essen zu holen, half ihm der andere vorsichtig, sich aufzusetzen.

Der Grünäugige aß eine leichte Suppe und lehnte sich dann zurück, sein Blick huschte zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Und wie geht es euch?"

„Gut."

„Ja, wir können uns nicht beklagen."

„Immerhin bist du hier.", gaben sie das Kompliment lächelnd zurück.

Er lachte leise, bevor er ernst wurde. „Was ist passiert seit Dumbles mich … ins Exil geschickt hat?"

Wut breitete sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Retter aus. „Er wird wieder bedrängt, den Ministerposten anzunehmen, und tut so, als würde er langsam und schweren Herzens nachgeben, weil es keine anderen Möglichkeiten gibt – niemand hat den Mut sich gegen ihn zu stellen _und_ die nötigen Mittel, um in einem Wahlkampf eine Chance zu haben."

„Und seit wir dich gerettet haben-"  
„-das ist jetzt ungefähr eine Woche her-"  
„-hören wir immer wieder davon, dass er etwas kaputt macht, aus Wut. Aber außer uns scheint niemand zu wissen, was der Grund dafür ist."

Harry seufzte. „Würde euer Vater kandidieren, wenn er das Geld hätte?"

Sie sahen sich unsicher an. „Ich denke schon."

„Dann sagt ihm, ich finanziere seinen Wahlkampf."

Sie rissen die Augen auf. „Meinst du das Ernst?"

„Natürlich!"

„Harrylein, wir wissen-"  
„-wir sagen dir das-"  
„-häufiger, aber du bist-"  
„-einfach Wahnsinn!"

Harry lachte auf. „Ihr beiden aber auch – ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde."

Sie sahen ihn ernst an, dann setzten sie sich auf jeder Seite neben ihn auf das Bett und umarmten ihn.

Der Kleinere sah zwischen den identischen Gesichtern hin und her, dann lächelte er glücklich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den roten Haaren, deren Besitzer sich nun an ihn kuschelten. „Würdet ihr mir einen Wunsch erfüllen?"

Sie hoben die Köpfe wieder. „Jeden!", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Lasst mich nie wieder los!"

Kurz blinzelten sie überrascht, dann drückten ihn die Zwillinge noch fester an sich. Ihre Augen verhakten sich mit den smaragdgrünen des Jungen-der-lebt, langsam beugten sie sich vor und legten ihre Lippen gleichzeitig auf die seinen.

„Wir lieben dich schon lange, Harry."

Er lächelte glücklich. „Ich weiß. Ich euch auch!"

Das gemütliche Bett in der kleinen Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen war zwar schmal, aber allemal breit genug für die drei Zauberer, die diese Nacht zum ersten Mal eng umschlungen schliefen, keiner selbst im Schlaf nicht auch nur eine Sekunde bereit, die anderen loszulassen.

„Fred?"

Er drehte sich um, schmunzelte, als der verschlafene Harry mit noch verwuschelteren Haaren als sonst in die Küche getapst kam. „Ja?"

„Wo ist George?"

„Unten im Laden, er sucht ein paar der neueren Entwicklungen zusammen, um unserer Familie ein bisschen einzuheizen.", grinste der Rothaarige breit und wandte sich wieder den Spiegeleiern in der Pfanne vor sich zu. Er wunderte sich keine Sekunde, dass Harry ihn sofort erkannt hatte, der Grünäugige war schon immer der einzige gewesen, der sie auseinander halten konnte; vielleicht weil sie doch sehr viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten und er sie besser kannte als jeder andere, vielleicht weil er etwas Besonderes war, oder, das war die Überzeugung der Zwillinge, weil sie einfach zusammen gehörten.  
Der Grünäugige hatte sie einmal gefragt, woher sie eigentlich wussten, wer von ihnen wer war, wenn doch selbst ihre Mutter sie nicht auseinander halten konnte. George hatte grinsend erzählt, dass sie das als sie etwas drei Jahre alt gewesen waren einfach beschlossen hatten (nicht dass jemand außer ihnen wusste, wer jetzt wirklich wer war).

In dem Moment, in dem Fred die Pfanne auf den Tisch stellte betrat der andere Zwilling die Küche, drückte Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ließ sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen und begann einfach zu essen.

Harry und Fred grinsten sich kurz an, dann folgten sie seinem Beispiel.

Drei Stunden später – pünktlich zum Mittagessen, wie George augenzwinkernd verkündet hatte – gingen sie die letzten Meter von der Appariergrenze zum Fuchsbau. Als sie die Tür aufstießen und mit einem Grinsen, das nichts Gutes verhieß, in das windschiefe Gebäude traten sprangen auf Molly Weasleys Uhr drei Zeiger auf _Zuhause_.

Sie strahlte die drei an, bevor sie Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"

Kaum hatte sie ihn losgelassen nahmen erst Hermione und dann Ginny, die inzwischen gekommen waren, ihren Platz ein.

„Mir geht es gut! Gred und Forge haben mich geholt, geheilt und gefüttert." Er lächelte alle beruhigend an.

Die Anwesenden musterten ihn noch einmal genau und befanden dann, dass er okay aussah und sie ihm glauben konnten. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Die Zwillinge sahen kurz durch den Raum – die ganze Familie war da, alle Weasleys inklusive Hermione, Luna und Viktor – bevor sie mit einem unheilverkündenden Blick um Aufmerksamkeit baten.

„Wir wollten euch-"  
„-informieren, dass wir beschlossen-"  
„-haben, Dad zu zwingen, für das-"  
„-Amt des Zaubereiministers zu kandidieren. Da er-"  
„-sich einen Wahlkampf nicht leisten-"  
„-könnte hat unser Harry hier-"  
„-beschlossen, das zu übernehmen.", endete der Grünäugige trocken, zog einen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und reichte ihn Arthur. „Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass Dumbles endgültig an die Macht kommt, also bitte ich dich, das zu übernehmen. Ich bin sicher, dass du allen Erwartungen gerecht werden und in England endlich aufräumen kannst.", warf er ein, als er sah, dass Arthur etwas erwidern wollte. „Alles, was in diesem Verlies ist, kannst du für den Wahlkampf benutzen und wenn du noch mehr brauchst komm und sag es mir. Und bevor du protestierst, ich habe-"  
„-noch sehr viel mehr Geld, also gib-"  
„-das hier aus, um dafür zu sorgen, dass endlich-"  
„-jemand Vernünftiger an die Macht kommt.", grinste Harry. Die Augen der drei glänzten, als sie von allen angestarrt wurden.

Hermione löste sich als erste aus ihrer Starre, sie strahlte ihren besten Freund an, glücklich, dass der endlich auch jemanden gefunden zu haben schien, und wandte sich dann zu Arthur um. „Ich denke, das ist eine großartige Idee!"

Als wäre damit der Zauber gebrochen scharrten sich nun alle um den Ministeriumsangestellten, um ihm zu versichern, dass sie genauso dachten.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln saß Arthur wenig später am Kopf der Tafel, die sich unter den Ergebnissen von Mollys Kochkunst fast durchbog und strahlte in die Runde. „Danke euch allen! Und jetzt – guten Appetit!"

George, Ron und Charlie stürzten sich augenblicklich auf das Essen, während sich die anderen ein wenig mehr Zeit ließen.

Die Stimmung war laut und fröhlich, als sie nach Vertilgung der Köstlichkeiten im Wohnzimmer saßen, Hermione auf Rons Schoß, Luna an Ginny gelehnt und Viktor neben Charlie. Es verwunderte alle außer Hermione doch ein bisschen, dass Harry sich mit angezogenen Knien zwischen den Zwillingen auf einem Sofa für zwei eingerollt hatte, an (was natürlich niemand wusste) George gelehnt, doch niemand sagte etwas.

„Ach ja, Leute, wir wollten euch-"  
„-noch sagen, dass wir drei nächste-"  
„-Woche zusammen in Italien sein-"  
„-werden, da wir beschlossen haben, dass wir alle ein-"  
„-wenig Farbe gebrauchen-"  
„-könnten. Wundert euch also-"  
„-nicht, wenn wir nicht da-"  
„-sind. Ach ja, wüsstet ihr jemanden, der den-"  
„-Laden so lange übernehmen-"  
„-könnte?"

Die Blicke flogen zwischen den dreien hin und her, als Harry genauso wie die Zwillinge übergangslos die Sätze der anderen fortführte, als hätte er das wie die beiden schon jahrelang gemacht.

„Ähhm … Ich könnte mich um den Laden kümmern.", bot Ron langsam an. „Sagt mal, seid ihr-"

„Zusammen? Jap.", antworteten Fred fröhlich grinsend, während er durch Harrys nicht vorhandene Frisur wuschelte.

„Hey!", beschwerte sich der Grünäugige, woraufhin George seinem Bruder zur Strafe ebenfalls die Haare durcheinander brachte. Fred schob gespielt beleidigt eine Unterlippe vor. Harry drückte einen versöhnenden Kuss darauf und sah den Rothaarigen mit großen Augen an, weshalb dieser den Jüngsten an sich zog und richtig küsste. „Ich will auch!", mischte sich der zweite Zwilling ein und zog nun ebenfalls an dem Grünäugigen.

Der Rest der Familie beobachtete belustig, wie sich die beiden Gleichaussehenden um ihren Freund stritten. „Wenigstens kann er sie auseinander halten.", meinte Ron.

Bill hob eine Augenbraue. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er das gegen sie verwendet?"

„Sicher nicht.", warf Harry trocken ein, bevor er sich wieder Freds Lippen widmete.

Drei Monate später saß Arthur auf dem Ministerstuhl und räumte wortwörtlich auf, als erstes zeigte er Dumbledore für Kindesmisshandlung und Amtsmissbrauch an. Und an dem Abend, als sowohl der ehemalige Direktor Hogwarts', als auch die Dursleys nach Askaban gewandert waren (die Zwillinge bewarfen sie auf dem Weg zu der Fähre, die sie zu der Gefängnisinsel bringen würde, mit fauligen Eiern und Tomaten, welche den Verurteilten an den getroffenen Stellen lange Tentakel in allen Farben wachsen ließen) lag Harry zwischen seinen Freunden in der kleinen gemütlichen Wohnung über dem Laden im Bett, beide hatten besitzergreifend einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und sich an ihn gekuschelt, und schlief wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit einem befreiten Lächeln im Gesicht ein.

Sie war immer da gewesen und würden es auch immer sein.

Das hatten sie ihm versprochen, und die beiden hatten noch jedes Versprechen ihm gegenüber gehalten.


End file.
